Yori Mania
by Skatt's Dance
Summary: This is a collection of Sayori Wakaba oneshots! A group of us Yori fans have all pitched in to make these. We're all writing different ones with all the different couplings and ideas you can imagine that has to do with Yori! Read on! R
1. Shiki x Yori, 'Heights of Beauty'

A/N All right listen! 'Tsuki of the Roselight' did this Oneshot! Not me, ok? REPEAT: NOT ME. I edited it a bit with permission from her, but not a whole lot. There will be more oneshots by other Authors! Including myself.

- - - - - -

Title: Heights of Beauty

Ratings: T or K+ (Who knows?)

Pairing: Shiki/Yori

-

Despite being a model, Shiki was not what you would call tall. Honestly speaking, he mostly model for make-up products or a Lolita style of clothing, things that only required a pretty face and a cool attitude.

Which was why, along with his experience, the headmaster chose him to represent the Night Class for promotion photos. He was to do them with another girl from the Day Class to show the 'equality' in the school to abort the negative rumors.

This just basically meant he was trying to sucker more kids to attend the school after all the vampire attacks.

"Oh is this the other model?" He heard one of the make-up artists ask. Looking up, he noticed a short-haired girl standing beside the headmaster. He watched with mild interests as she answered the questions given to her by the cast.

"Oh, aren't you a tall one? How tall are you?"

"173 cm."

"Wow…and your only 15? You'll have the height of a top model in no time!"

"Thank you"

"You're eyes are the darkest shade of that I color I've ever seen! Are you wearing contacts?"

"No"

"What pretty golden hair! Have you ever thought of growing it out? You'll look much cuter with it!"

"It's too much of a hassle."

As they continue to pester her with questions (some getting abnormally personal), the designers finally decided to break it up and get her into make-up. Around this time, the headmaster decided to introduce them.

"Now Yori-chan, this is Shiki Senri, I think you've seen each other before."

"It's nice to meet you, Shiki-san." She said politely. He noticed that her tone was more indifferent then shy. He responded with a nod, which seemed to satisfy the headmaster as he left them with the designers and artists.

After he was done, the designers were sent to get their outfits. Shiki wondered why they didn't just get them while they were putting on the make-up. He glanced at Yori, who was resting peacefully, despite that she was wearing a wig that flowed all the way to her ankles. Before he knew it, a small smile came to his lips. She _did_ look better with long hair. He thought as he softly touched her skin.

"You know you're very short for a model." She commented casually, her eyes still closed. "And I don't exactly like the idea of being molested during my nap."

Appalled, Shiki stepped away, a huge blush on his cheeks. For a moment he was more grateful that she was closing her eyes so that she wouldn't see it. However, his thanks were quickly gone as she opened her eyes lazily. Unfortunately, his expression had not change and she looked at him, amused.

"You're so cute." She remarked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, it might as well be.

Standing up, she walked towards him to observe his face. "Yep, you're very cute."

He didn't blush this time and instead, tried his best to remain apathetic to the situation. "I didn't do anything. Besides, you're only a few centimeters taller then me." He retorted.

"But _I'm_ tall for a Japanese girl." She replied. Before he could say anything else, the designer's returned with two outfits.

"Um…am I interrupting anything?" the designer raised an eyebrow as the headmaster gave a smirk of amusement. Shiki then noticed their lack of distance.

"It's nothing." Yori answered coolly, though he could have sworn she was smiling a look of triumph. "Are those the clothes we're wearing?" she asked.

The designer nodded and handed them over. Both were embellished, Victorian styles of their uniforms and fit them rather nicely. As they finished changing (in different rooms, of course), they were explained the theme of the photos.

"Now, many students are opting to be in the Night Class. This isn't a bad exactly but there are some qualities that keeps them from getting in." Shiki almost snorted at that but only kept his bored face. "We want to discourage them from joining the Night Class while encouraging them to join Cross Academy. So we want the pictures to symbolize an equal relationship. Yin and Yang! Light and Darkness! Chocolate and Vanilla!"

"We get it" They said unison, causing each looks with each other.

"Great! Now let's get started!" The headmaster announced.

So for the past half hour, Shiki and Yori began to work. Most of the positions weren't intimate, some were even singles. During the shoot, however, Yori found out that the reason the headmaster picked her was because they needed a girl tall enough to play the whole 'balance' part. Whatever that meant. Needless to say, she felt rather insulted but ignore the feeling until this whole thing was over.

Finally it was time for the final picture. Yori wondered how her lying in an eternal sleep while Shiki pretending to be a vampire and biting her would represent the school. It didn't seem realistic unless the whole student body was made of vampires. Which was impossible!

"Now get into your positions!" He heard the photographer yelled.

Yori laid down in a fairly dignified position. She seemed rather content with this situation, Shiki, on the other hand, was far from content. After working 30 minutes without a break and without blood, he was rather…agitated and he'd be lying if he said that Yori's neck didn't look incredibly delectable…

Slowly bending down for the pose, he felt his fang brush across her neck, causing a shiver from the blonde girl. Subconsciously, he pricked his teeth into the soft skin, now gaining a gasp from her. If he wasn't so tired, he would've applauded her for her composure.

"That's it! Great job!" He heard the photographer compliment. Now, acknowledging that he bit her, he quickly pulled back and looked at the awakening girl.

"_Ouch_!" she muttered angrily, touching her neck. It wasn't deep but it still pinched.

Shiki felt that he should give an explanation but the words couldn't come out. Instead he turned and quickly walked away, ignoring her call.

Yori was less then amused when she saw him leave. _"That…"_

"_THAT PERVERT!" _

She was _so_ confronting him tomorrow.

The very next day…er…night, Yori walked with Yuki and Zero, causing stares. Yori _never_ came to the Night Class entrance. She almost took away their attention. Almost.

"Shiki!" she yelled the minute she saw him. Her voice was drowned out by the other girls' cooing so it was hard for him to hear her. Deciding to take advantage of the fact that both Zero and Yuki were distracted by the girls, she marched up to him, attaining glares and noises of disproval from the others.

In one swift movement, she held her hand in the air and reminded herself to be composed afterwards.

_Slap!_

A long period of silence came to the scene. Taking a breath, Yori returned to her normal collected self, obviously feeling better.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you're into, but if you ever bite me without permission and then leave. You will be getting more then a slap, understand?" she demanded forcibly.

Looking at her, Shiki gave her an abnormally happy smile, shocking some of the Day and Night Class occupants.

"Does that mean I can bite you if I get permission?" he asked curiously.

Before she knew it, her face burned with embarrassment with his words. She was right-he was a pervert! However, not having time to respond, Shiki smiled once again.

"You're so cute." He stated and took a step up to her.

"Wha-!"

"Yep, you're very cute." He added, and within a swift movement, tipped toed and gave her a kiss. Saying goodbyes, and leaving Yori shocked, he left without any other words. The girls, now interested, moved to the stunned student.

"What happened?!"

"How do you know each other?"

"Lucky!"

"What do you mean by bite?"

Yori, coming to her senses, glared at his back. How dare he?! Now she has to deal with these morons!

"Uh…Shiki…what was that about?" He heard his friend Ichijo ask. Rima stayed silent but he could tell she was interested.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing…I just think I should get a little taller." He remarked causally, causing confusion with his friends.

_Revenge is Sweet…_


	2. Friendship shot, 'Silence is a Virtue'

All right! This Oneshot was done By Celebrain Tinuvial. (Gosh, I hope I spelled that right…-.-) All credit for this awesome oneshot goes to her! Anyways, this is a friendship fic between Yori and Yuki! Read on!

**- - - - - **

Sometimes, Silence is a Virtue (2)

Yuki pushed open the door to the sick bay and stepped in, closing the door silently behind her. She heaved a sigh of relief; Yori had not woken up, even when the door creaked. She must really be fast asleep. She tiptoed towards an armchair and sat down on it, careful to move slowly so as to make as little noise as possible. Gently, she reached out and felt Yori's forehead. At least, her temperature had gone down a little. Her cheeks were still flushed and felt hot though, but at least; she seemed slightly better than the last time she came in.

She noticed that the glass on the bedside table was empty, so she got up and filled it three quarters full from the hot-water kettle in the corner of the room. The pills were gone as well, and she made her way towards the medicine cupboard and shook out three more, placing them next to the glass of water. She was amazed that she had managed not to wake Yori up; she was normally so clumsy, tripping over almost everything in sight and having to have Yori and Zero-kun to pull her up.

She reached across and felt Yori's forehead again. She seemed no better. Yuki frowned and bit at a thumbnail, then got up and immersed a cloth in cold water from the nearby sink, folding it and placing it on Yori's forehead. She smiled a little as Yori heaved a small sigh and the little cleft between her nose and eyes seemed to straighten slightly.

Once this was done, she settled back onto her armchair and waited.

There had been a strain of flu passing through the ranks of Cross Academy the past few days, and though at least fewer pupils were falling sick as the days passed, it had been quite bad during the first few days. At least half the school had somehow disappeared, either they were too sick to attend lessons, or their parents had taken them away because they did not want their children to contract the illness. She could not blame them, the illness certainly looked painful to contact, and it was highly contagious, as evident from the number of people who ended up contacting it everyday.

Then, Yori fell ill. This was surprising, because normally, Yori was very healthy, she enjoyed her sports and games. She was always one of the first out on the field during games, and she would ultimately affect Yuki herself with her enthusiasm. Yuki herself felt sleepy at times due to lack of sleep, yet it would be Yori who would drag her out onto the field for either horse-riding or ultimate Frisbee, and after a rousing game, Yuki would feel more awake, due to the fun and exercise, as well as the crisp morning air. She and Yori would always be on the same team, the teachers and students alike knew better than to separate them.

However, during the last games lesson they had together, Yuki noticed that Yori looked pale, and her nose was red. She would cough and sneeze frequently. Yuki was worried of course, she insisted that Yori sit out, but Yori insisted on joining in. Yori was sure that a little morning air would do them both good, since Yuki herself did not look very awake. She had been sure that both of them would feel better after a game or two.

Yet, while they were running around the school field, Yori suddenly collapsed. By the time Yuki reached her, she was unconscious. Zero-kun had to carry her to the sick bay, while Yuki was given permission to go with them. Until now, she had no idea how she had managed to convince her games teacher to let her go. Probably, her own worry had been showing on her face. She did know though, that she had almost been in tears. She was glad that she was there though; the school nurse had sent her up to Yori's room to collect her nightclothes, bedroom slippers and toiletries. She also included a few books that Yori could read to pass the time, when she felt much better.

She was thankful that it was just the flu and not something more serious, when she heard the school physician's diagnosis. Her overwrought mind had been thinking up increasingly worse scenarios as the minutes ticked by, until she had been sure that Yori was going to die. She flushed with embarrassment, if Yori ever found out about this, she was sure to laugh. Once again, her overactive imagination had only served to make her even more upset than ever.

Yori shifted in her sleep again, and Yuki quickly focused her attention on her. She was supposed to be watching Yori after all, to make sure that she did not get any worse. She did not really have to, the school nurse would probably be watching her, but she wanted to make sure that she was there if Yori woke up and needed her. Yori had always been there for her, and she wanted to take this chance to repay the favor. She wanted to be a friend, not just have a friend.

Watching Yori sleep, Yuki was reminded of the time when they first met. She and Yori had entered the school at about the same time, and were put together as roommates. At that point in time, she had just been appointed student councilor along with her childhood friend, Zero, by her foster father. Her foster father was the headmaster of the school, and he had a mission in mind, a mission so secret that he could only trust both her and Zero because he had known them long enough. He could depend on them to carry it out, since he knew that Yuki agreed with him on this, due to her experience with Kaname.

If he had not been her father, Yuki was sure that she would not have been chosen, since she was too clumsy and was already not doing well in school. She knew that the other students were wondering why she had been chosen, especially her dorm leader and class president.

She was busy enough with her new duties, or rather, trying to get used to her new duties, that she had not even bothered to get to know Yori. She knew Yori was a friendly girl, and that she was someone she could sit with in class and to keep her company in group work, but she had not bothered to get to know the girl's background, or her interests and personality. She was always too busy thinking of and doing other things, and sometimes being too tired to even think of anything.

Yet, she noticed that Yori always seemed to be there. She was always with her, not really speaking, sometimes making a joke or two, or helping her with schoolwork. Even though she knew that she was not as close a friend to Yori as much as she liked to be, yet, Yori always remained by her side. She could not help wondering why, she knew that there were other girls that Yori could have made friends with, yet she chose Yuki.

By doing this, she knew that Yori was making herself even more unpopular with the day class girls by spending time with her. She, as a student councilor, was in charge of keeping the day class students away from the night class students. She ended up being unpopular because of this as the day class students, the girls especially, found the night class boys breathtakingly beautiful at times, with their fairness, and almost inhuman aura.

Of course, they would dislike anyone who came between them and their association with the night class, and in particular, this clumsy girl who could not even do her lessons right. They probably saw Yori as trying to curry favour with her, getting close to her so that she could get close to the night class. She had overheard the day students talking about that fact, even Yori heard it, but she seemed unperturbed. She simply rolled her eyes and smiled at Yuki.

It was then that she realized that Yori did not even care about the impressions other people had on her. She admired Yori for this; it seemed almost impossible for she herself not to care about other people, not to be hurt when others made their cutting comments about her unpopularity or inadequacy. Thankfully, they seemed to be decreasing, but they used to be quite a lot, especially in the initial days when she was just starting out as student councilor. She admired Yori for her self-control, even if she was affected by the comments of fellow students, she chose not to show it. In fact, she still continued to do what she thought best.

Moreover, she was incredibly perceptive of Yuki's feelings. If Yuki was feeling particularly alone that day, she would always materialize by her side, keeping her company. Even though she never asked Yuki about what was bothering her, she still chose to stay by her side. Even if they never talked, Yuki never felt alone around her, simply because she was always there with her comforting presence. She had already lost count of how many times Yori was by her side, and sometimes, she could not help admitting to herself that she was taking Yori for granted, taking, and not really giving in return. Yet, Yori never seemed to mind. She simply remained there.

Once, Yuki had asked her why she never seemed to ask about her problems, Yori had simply responded, "I don't like to ask you questions that you're not ready to answer. If you are willing to talk about it, then of course, I would listen." It was then that she realized that she need not be alone anymore; she would always have someone to listen to her, and give her the needed space to make her own decisions.

Yori was a rare find, how many people out there were like her? She was so lucky to have Yori as a friend, a best friend, and she did not even have to do anything in return, though she fretted over that last fact, wanting to be as good a friend to Yori as Yori was to her.

Yet, there were still some things that Yuki just simply could not tell Yori. She could not tell her about the night class students being vampires, she could not tell her about her feelings of confusion between Zero and Kaname. She did not want to involve Yori in the struggle because she wanted to keep Yori safe. The moment she told Yori about everything, Yori would worry her head off about her being in danger all the time, and she really did not want Yori's friendship with her to be a burden to Yori. Better that Yori did not know, what she did not know would not hurt her.

Yet, one of these days, perhaps, she would tell Yori. Yori had the right to know, especially if her own life was being endangered. Just not now though, now was not the right time. Especially not this minute, when she was sick.

Suddenly, Yuki jerked up, her eyes springing opening. She could not believe it; she had actually fallen asleep, right when she was supposed to be watching Yori! She glanced at her watch and saw to her horror that she had dozed off for two hours, it was such a long time, and Yori may have woken up during that time that she was asleep! She glanced down and saw that she was covered in a blanket, and one of the other beds was devoid of that same blanket.

Yori had also changed her position, she was now facing her, snuggled deeper into the blankets; she noticed that Yori's bed sheets were slightly rumpled . . . her bedroom slippers were also on the other side of the bed, nearer to Yuki's side than to her own bed.

Her eyes felt hot, and involuntarily, she smiled. Her heart felt so warm, it felt like it was going to burst any minute. What on earth had she done to deserve such a wonderful friend? Yori did not have to speak in words, already she comforted with her actions. She felt so undeserving of such a wonderful friend, that she simply could not sit still and do nothing about it.

Getting up, she lifted the chair and pushed it directly to Yori's bedside. Then, she sat on it and took Yori's hot, clammy hand in hers. If Yori should wake up again, she would wake up as well, and Yori would be comforted, knowing that she would not be facing this alone. The same way that she herself comforted Yuki numerous times simply by her presence, and her way of showing that she cared.


	3. Kain x Yori, 'First Love'

A/N This lovely story is by 'Tsuki of the Roselight', and I take no credit whatsoever in making it! Wait...shoudl I really be saying author's note? I didn't write this...odd...whatever! Remember, not mine. Please enjoy.

* * *

Title: First Love

Ratings: K+

Pairing: Kain/Yori, Hints of Ruka/Kain

Summary: Hey, Kain, who was your first love?

* * *

"Hey, Kain, who was your first love?" Aido asked him one night, grinning like a maniac. By then, the class was looking at them for an answer. Damn Aido and his loud voice…His eyes traveled to Ruka as she patiently awaited his answer. They've been childhood friends for a long time. Probably everybody thought he was going to say her. At least Aido did…really what was he doing matchmaking now?

He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. He wondered if he stayed silent long enough, they could leave and he could avoid the question.

However, Aido saw through his plan and spoke up. "Come on…we don't have all day!" he said in a sing-song voice, ignoring the fact that he should've said night.

Finally, Kain answered.

"My first love was…a spirit."

"…"

A pregnant amount of silence passed before Aido yelled out 'WHAT'!

"What kind of an answer is 'a spirit'?" Aido pouted. He was hoping that Kain would say Ruka so that they could get together or something. I mean, there was a possibility that he wouldn't say anything at all but he knew he loved her. So why…?

Kain shrugged nonchalantly. He was mildly enjoying the shocked look on his cousin's face and Ruka's own mixture of jealousy and surprise. Heck, even Kaname's confusion was satisfying.

"You wanted to know, right? It was a spirit. When I was younger, my dad took me to Kyoto for vacation. While I was there I met this girl. I think she was the daughter of the innkeeper but she never told me her name. So I just called her a spirit because I only saw her at nighttime and she looked like one."

Aido eye twitched. How come he never told him this? They were cousins for God's sake. Almost brothers! Before he could start shouting complaints, Kain walked out of the room, not sparing another glance.

Aido seethed. Fine! But he was so going to interrogate him in their next class. Beside him, Ruka stared in a blank state. She obviously had taken a blow to her pride, knowing that she wasn't the only girl Kain was interested in.

Kain had always avoided other girls so she had to admit, being the object of his affections gave her a huge ego boost but now…Ruka walked to class in a march, trying to clear her thoughts as others follow her example.

Meanwhile, Kain decided to skip his next period, fully knowing that Aido was planning to bug him the whole time. He walked over to the garden, admiring the flowers and plants living in them. Within a few moments, a shake in the leaves startle him. He put up his guard only to see a _familiar_ young girl.

She was a first year, judging by her looks, with brown eyes that stared up to him in wonder.

Smiling, she walked to him, observing her surroundings as she strutted.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" she queried. It wasn't in an accusing tone but light, curious.

"Aren't you suppose to be in your dorms?" he countered, eyeing her suspiciously.

She turned around so that she wasn't facing him and fingered the plants. He stood, waiting for an answer while she stared at the sky, in an almost, questioning, manner. "The stars shine brighter here. At least, when Yuki's not doing her duties… I wonder why?" he heard her spoke.

She didn't want to acknowledge him by the way she was talking to herself. Finally taking action, he reached out to her. Grabbing her shoulder, he was met with a stunned expression. Her eyes were so honest that they astounded him as well.

At last, she took his hand and gazed into his eyes. "Do I happen to know you? I mean, I know who you are but did we meet before?"

She sounded so innocent that he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's your name?" Kain asked, smirking almost.

"Must I tell you?" she answered. It wasn't in a teasing voice or stubborn. But merely, inquiring, childlike.

He nodded. He was wondering why he did that. Normally he didn't really care about the girl's name. That would actually mean he was going to do something. Like with his first love…he didn't know he was going to care for her _that_ way so he never pushed her. It was regretful now…

"…Yori" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Wakaba, Sayori."

He watched her a little more. She was obviously uncomfortable with the attention but not so much that she would start blushing or stammering like some fangirl (which proved that she wasn't one).

"So why do you think you knew me before?" Kain asked. It wasn't the question he should be asking, he noted. But, really he was curious.

Startled at the sudden question, she blinked for a few seconds before answering. "Oh it's nothing…I'm just not as afraid as with you as I am the others." In all honesty, that was the reason. Despite his rough (though inhumanly handsome) looks, she didn't get that fearful feeling she normally did with the others.

"The night class…frightens me, a bit. They remind me of some of the guests my mother use to have." Yori explained. 'And the nightmares I used to have' she subconsciously added.

"Guests?" he probed.

"My mother's an innkeeper." She answered with a smile. The first he's seen from her. "One of a very famous inn. My parents are the ones who suggested that I go to this school since Headmaster Cross often gives us clients. My younger siblings are going after."

By now they were sitting down, talking. Kain would later remember this scene and wonder how his whole night was led astray by some question…

"What about you…?" she asked suddenly (or at least to him).

"What about me?"

"Your family?"

Kain slouched against the statue they were sitting against. "My parents are aristocrats, they own businesses and stuff. And I'm an only child…though with Aido as a cousin, he's practically counts as my little brother." He responded as she giggled. It was cute, and helped bring back other memories…unknown as they were. Watching her, he wondered what her laughed would sound like.

But the mere fact that he was watching, reminded him how long their conversation was.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked abruptly.

.

Yori checked her cell phone. "11: 45, my how time passed-where are you going?"

"Dorm rooms, damn, now Aido's going irritate me all night…" Kain began complaining about all sorts of things as he striated himself out. Yori watched with open eyes and finally laughed.

This made him freeze.

Noticing that he was staring at her, she composed herself.

"I'm sorry, I've just been reminded about who you are." She clarified as stood up. She made her ways to gate, looking back and forth, careful not to get caught.

"Who?" he demanded, careful not to sound too eager. Luckily, she didn't notice.

Running to the gate, with the biggest smiled he'd ever seen, Yori replied:

"My first love!"

Kain eyes widened and at that moment, he fell in love again.


	4. Aido x Yori, 'It turns me on'

ShyLikeThat, author of _Cheese with that Whine_, wrote this story. I did not make this story in any way! I am merely the humble poster.

Enjoy!

* * *

Title: It turns me on

Rating: T

Pairing: Contrary to the beginning, it's actually Aido/Yori.

* * *

Yuuki blinked at what the vampire in front of her was doing. He was currently  
stripping off his shirt while her best friend seemed to be sleeping already. And  
oh God, though as devoted as she seriously was to Kaname-sama, you can't just  
NOT look into that chest... it wasn't all bulky like other fangirls thought it  
would be... a little slender, a little smooth, a little Oh my God, Yori wake  
up, DAMMIT!

"Hanabusasempai..." he paused and turned to her. Ah! The gorgeousness of  
vampires sometimes astounded the girl. "What... exactly are you doing...?"

"What does it look like?" he retorted calmly, but still in a haughty manner.

WELL, let's see, shall we?

a) You're stripping your shirt.

b) Oh, you're in the girls' dorm.

c) Oh, you're in the Day class's girls' dorm.

d) OH, You're in OUR dorm.

And e) You're going to climb into my best friend's bed without her knowing  
and permission... plus you have no shirt on.

The blank look she gave him must've said it all because the boy huffed and  
turned away, dropping his tie, his jacket, and his vest on the floor. "Your  
point?"

"... Kaname-sama won't like this."

He froze for a bit.

Gotcha you perverted creep, you won't be able to molest my best friend now!!

"I..." was he blushing!?

"I actually asked for Kaname-sama's permission... and  
he said go ahead,  
butImight'venotmentionedwhereexactlyIwasgoingandsomeotherstuff... but you  
can't do anything about it!" he accidentally flopped down on the bed, making  
the mattress jump and Yori stir around. He tensed for a minute when she seemed  
to be waking up. Yuuki WANTED her to wake up, but it seemed that God was on  
Aido's side tonight.

The vampire let out a relieved sigh. "Oh , thought she'd see me."

"Umm, yeah, she will when she wakes up."

"IF she wakes up." Aido corrected her.

"Drinking blood is forbidden"

"Yes, yes. I know. I got it the first time when Kaname-sama slapped me." He  
rolled his icy, blue eyes. "What I meant was, IF, she wanted to pull away from  
my warmth and my awesome body. Sheesh, humans, you simpletons."

Talk about too full of himself even Kaname-sama wasn't like this!! He was  
completely and honestly humble!! ... wasn't he? Yes, Yuuki, don't doubt  
Kaname-sama! He IS modest and humble unlike this piece of

"What do you think you're doing!?" Yuuki suddenly hissed out.

Aido raised a delicate brow. "I'm sleeping."

"On her bed!? With her SLEEPING on it!? With you!?"

"That was kind of the whole point on why I came here." he gave her a look.  
"Although I was hoping that you would be with Headmaster Cross tonight."

Fat chance. Like I'll let you molest my best friend at such a young age.  
NEVER, Hanabusa-sempai, do you hear me? NEVER.

As if Yuuki closed her eyes and willed for her friend to wake up; Yori  
stirred, yawned, and rubbed her eyes open. Yuuki's face brightened. FINALLY!  
Aido let out a quick curse before diving in her bed and hiding beneath the  
sheets.

Upon seeing the lump that just formed inside her bed, Yori poked him  
and he snickered.."Yuuki..." she drawled out. God, she sounded so cute like  
that, that he just wanted to squeeze her tightly. "Is that you...?"

Oh, that's right, the lights were out. If they were on, you would've seen a  
brunette with a vicious face staring angrily at the lump beside her best  
friend.

Aido coughed. Yori nodded in understanding. "I see you've finished with your  
duties. Do get some rest, you're coughing and it's the middle of winter." she  
patted Aido's side, thinking it was Yuuki and went back to sleep. Taking this  
as a green light; Aido curled up to the girl sleeping beside him.

"Hanabusa-sempai," Yuuki called again.

The blonde scowled. "Why must you ruin my happiness, Yuuki Cross?" The girl  
shook her head at his response. "Just remember to NOT do anything, she'll  
think it's me."

He waved a hand at her. "Nah, she's an observant girl. She'll notice the  
height difference and know instantly."

"... but aren't you suppose to prevent her from knowing?"

"If I was doing exactly that, I wouldn't sleep in the same bed as her on the  
first place, and besides," he yawned, feeling for the girl's waist so he could  
turn her around.

She softly slapped his hand away and murmured something about  
"... obnoxious, go to sleep Yuuki...". He wanted to snicker at her annoyed  
expression, but was afraid he might get slapped by the Sleeping Brutey. "...  
it's worth it, I guess."

"Do... do you like her?" It was Yuuki's first time asking him this and being  
the best friend that she was, she wanted to make sure that Yori wouldn't get  
hurt despite the fact that the girl seldom made any facial expressions.

Aido yawned again. "Like a goldfish... more, even." The sleeping girl's  
actions made him stop, and truthfully, he hoped to say more maybe something  
cheesy so that the other girl would leave him alone. But dammit, Yori was  
sidling to him!

"Hanabusasempai?" Yuuki called again. Then Yori's eyes snapped awake at the  
mention of the vampire's name. "Who?"

... again.

Yuuki gulped. She could feel Aido glaring beneath the bed sheets... and did  
the temperature just drop in here or was it just her or Aido's elite vampire  
powers? Unable to think of anything else, she questioned; "Um, I meant  
'Hanabusa-sempai' as in what do you think of Hanabusa-sempai?"

Yori blinked at the lump beside her and sat up, thinking it was Yuuki.  
"Why're you all bundled up like that?"

"Oh... cause it's cold." Yuuki answered, Yori smiled gently and patted the  
lump's back, yet again still thinking it was her. "I'm sorry, I can't do  
anything about it."

"No, I'll be okay. Thanks." If Hanabusa-sempai even considered leaving Yori,  
she would SO tell Kaname-sama. Her best friend was so nice... she didn't deserve  
to get tangled up in all this vampire mess. "Ano... about Hanabusa-sempai...?"

"What about Hanabusa-sempai?"

Aido shuddered. How he loved it when she his name came out of her lips, how  
she drawls and holds it in long enough that you could hear every  
pronunciation.

"What do you think of him?" He thought that Yuuki's questions were getting  
rather personal but it was all worth it when Yori played with his hair (of  
course she still thought it was Yuuki and proceeded to braid it in the dark...  
just get on with the damn story...)

He decided that he also liked it when her  
fingers slightly massaged his scalp while they continued to tug at it  
lightly... it left impressions on him... and made him think of stuff...  
especially when she said his name... cough.

"About Hanabusa-sempai?" Yori questioned. He breathed in her scent as she  
continued to toy around with his hair, his face resting comfortably in her lap  
meanwhile. The elite student, despite all his riches, seemed content there as  
he closed his blue eyes. "Well, he's arrogant"

Yori paused when she heard Yuuki's voice laugh but then she heard a 'tch'  
coming out from the lump.

"Oh, um, I mean cough! Coughcoughcough!" Yuuki pretended to cough... really  
she was a bad actress; she wore her heart on her sleeve. You could read her  
like an open book with pictures. "I'm sorry for my RUDE intrusion," Yuuki's  
eyes glared at Aido's lying form. "Continue on please."

"Um, okay..." Yori stopped for a bit but continued to braid 'Yuuki's' hair  
some more, hoping that she would've worn scrunchies on her wrists if she  
would've known that the other girl wanted her hair done tonight.

"He's also rude, obnoxious, cruel, and sardonic"

Aido frowned at this. Well,  
she may have a comfortable lap and he may seem to enjoy it... but the girl was  
also bitchy, blank, emotionless, devoid of emotion, independent, ungrateful,  
and-

"But he's also a great person to talk to. He says the wittiest of things  
at just the right times and knows when to be funny and when to tease you.  
Although he seems to be the latter a lot, he also says some idiotic stuff... but I  
think it's kind of cute."

Yuuki snorted but the lump seemed to do otherwise. She liked what her best  
friend said about Hanabusa-sempai earlier: the insults, rather than these...  
um, grand compliments that was more kind than what the vampire's true  
personality was when he was off.

So with a dead voice, Yuuki asked her to continue.

"Why are you asking me about Hanabusasempai?" Yori raised an eyebrow and  
Aido's hands seemed to automatically interlock with her waist. The girl's brow  
rose higher at the lump's actions.

On the other side of the room, Yuuki shrugged. "Because I just wanna know  
what you thought of the Night Class students."

Yori was quiet for a while, probably thinking, and Aido's face laid blank on  
her lap. What did she think of the Night class?

"I... uh, personally think..., well, they're elite so they kind of scare you  
a bit, don't they?" she asked in return.

Yuuki shrugged again, though replied in an expectant voice. "But  
Hanabusa-sempai...?"

"What about Hanabusa-sempai?" Yori stares at the lump, thinking it was Yuuki.

"I don't know!... That's why I'm asking you... but he seems to be the type to  
play with girls, don't you agree?" Aido snorted silently, if Yuuki was trying  
to make him look bad, then forget it. Yori knew that he was a gentleman for her  
through and through.

"Well... yes and no, though Hanabusa-sempai does play around with a lot of  
girls," she paused and he waited patiently for her next words of pain or  
comfort.

"... I think that we shouldn't judge him too soon... Remember what  
you said about Zero? You told me that he was like a block of ice in junior  
high, but now you told me that he's gradually melting. We don't really now  
Hanabusa-sempai yet, and he may give off the personality as a lighthearted  
devil, but he's what he is, so let's not criticize Hanabusa-sempAAH!!"

Yori screamed bloody murder when something... someone... rose from her sheets  
and made her back hit the bed again just leaving a little bit of space between  
their bodies.

Now she knew it was in fact NOT Yuuki.

A set of blue eyes stared at her; his face was sweating, his lips were set  
into a grim line and he was breathing heavy not because of the little air that  
he could breath from under the sheets, but because of the temptation to just  
hold her close and sleep on her side. Goddammit, screw this. No. Yes. He  
couldn't do it. Yes he could. He didn't want to. A part of him did.

Not wasting any time, Yuuki scrambled for the door in hopes of finding Zero.  
She will not allow her best friend to be 'molested' by some creep that's  
really ho wait, no! Don't compliment the pervert!

Yori's breath hitched and her heart rate quickened just the slightest bit...  
but still, it counted. "HaHanabusa... sempai...?" she asked weakly, patting at  
his shirt wait, he was shirtless. She squinted in the dark. "Hanabusa-sempai?  
Is that truly you?"

Aido sighed heavily. Just the instant change of her tone from a surprised,  
blushing bride to an expressionless doll. It implied a lot of things to him,  
that maybe she wasn't interested in these things he didn't like doing these  
gushy things too, but he sucked it up anyway and tried it for her.

But the girl missed all his hints. She may have thought that it was just  
another hobby of his just like when he sent her that flower anonymously, but  
accidentally froze it. He thought it counted as 'romantic', she thought that  
somebody was pranking her.

"Wwhat're you doing here, HaHanabusa-sempai?" Yori stammered lightly.  
Seriously, you couldn't blame her what you thought was your best friend was  
actually an elite student, and worse he ROSE from your bed sheets and was  
almost nose to nose with your face.

Aido panted slightly, the same chill running down his spine when she called  
his name... their lips almost collided if not had there been that stupid tiny  
fraction of an inch. Of course, she couldn't see that. Just him.

"Hanabusa-sem" She stopped when he cut her off.

Pain throbbed in his chest as he bid her goodnight, "Well Yori-chan, goodbye.  
Have a good night's rest." the noble gave her a smile, quickly pulled himself  
up, and tugged on his shirt, vest, and jacket. The elite student turned his  
back to the girl and busied himself with fixing his tie. His smile faded the  
same way his face grew blank:

Just a snap of his fingers and this failed night would be forgotten, surely,  
and yes; that was what he was about to do when a hand clasped at his wrist.

Aido turned around, wearing a grim expression and met with Yori's smiling face  
slightly taking the boy by surprise and an arched brow. She was no longer  
lying on the bed, but instead sitting up and reaching.

"Goodnight, Yori-chan." he insisted politely, not really feeling very  
sentimental right now. His eyes stared out the window, wanting to jump down  
but inevitably, they landed back to her brown ones. Damn, she was becoming a  
fetish.

"Won't you stay for a while?" Yori questioned, smiling so delicately that  
despite her kind of persona, she gave the outward appearance that if you said  
no; she'd shatter. His hand twitched on hers. "You're already here, anyway,"  
she grinned slightly, her half lidded eyes hiding beneath lashes.

Aido blinked at her inviting presence, wanting to say something to the girl  
but really couldn't help but return the grin slyly, and slowly climbed up to  
her bed again as his hand pushed her back down gently unto the soft mattress  
his other hand already encircling her waist.

A smirk emerged as he playfully switched their bodies; the girl let out a  
small cry of protest but soon found that his stomach was very comfortable to  
rest her head on and for the rest of the night, the girl dreamt while the boy  
counted the strands of her hair and silently kissed it, as he wasn't really  
sleepy yet.

Yuuki's ushering wails of her best friend being 'molested' convinced the  
silver haired boy to come follow her to the girl's dorm at the middle of the  
night.

"What the hell?" was all he could say when the flashlight's beam hit the  
pair.


End file.
